The Perfect Christmas Gift
by ArtYume
Summary: [Complete] [RyouXIchigo] Christmas time is here again... let's see what everyone's up to! Warning: Contains high amounts of fluff and randomness.
1. Chapter 1

I know it's a bit early for Christmas, but it's 1:00 AM and I have nothing else to do.

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, do you think I would be on this site at all if I did?

"" Talking

' ' Thinking

() Authoress's Notes

_Flashback_

* * *

It was Christmas time and Ryou was pondering on what to get Ichigo. The others were simple, candy for Pudding, tea for Mint, clothes for Zakuro, and some books for Lettuce, but what about Ichigo. He couldn't find the perfect gift for her. 'I need something special, something to show I really care.' He sighed.

Right now, Ryou was in his room, staring at the girls who started a snowball fight. It was Ichigo, Mint, Pai, and Kish against Zakuro, Lettuce, Pudding, and Tart. Tart and Pudding avoided most of the snow, but Pai and Lettuce were freezing becuase Pai was tall and Lettuce didn't have very good eyesight. The three aliens teleported away because they weren't used to having snow everywhere on them.

That ended the snowball fight and the girls, covered in snow went inside to where the aliens were warming up, leaving a trail of water behind them. Once the jackets were taken off, it was time for some hot cocoa made by Keiichiro who called Ryou down for some. Keiichiro, being very jolly (ha, i said "jolly") was nice enough to clean up the trail of water.

The cocoa really warmed everyone up and Ichigo was ready to do something else, since the café was closed for Christmas, she decided to throw a Christmas party. "Please, please, please, please, please." She begged, while giving Ryou those cute eyes that he couldn't resist.

Ryou tried not to look, thinking, 'I must not give in, I must NOT give in" but sighed in defeat. "Fine, but don't wreck the place." "Oh don't worry, after all, YOU will be there, RIGHT?" Again, the eyes were shown again and again, Ryou gave in.

'I hate it when she does that, she gets whatever she wants that way.' "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ichigo hugged Ryou and gave him a peck on the cheek. Ryou smiled at her, that warm smile that always made her smile too, and it did.

"So, Ichigo, can I do the decorations?" Mint said, breaking the 'moment'. "Yeah, ok, just don't over do it like last time." Everyone remembered last time.

Flashback 

"_MINT! What in the world did you do to this place!" Ryou looked around to see the café walls filled with cupids and hearts, the problem was, there were too many and it crowded the walls, there was a banner with cupids on the side saying "Happy Valentines Day!" The heart windows had white and pink tissue paper and everything was pinker than usual. It looked like a box of glitter, and white, red, and pink hearts, and cupids._

_End Flashback_

"I know, it was a BIT extreme." "A BIT! You turned my café in to a PINK, GIRLY COLLAGE!" "Sorry, anyways it's ALREADY girly, well, I have the best ideas for this place, just leave it to me!" And with that, Mint went out the kitchen door and called up a limo. "I'll start decorating tomorrow! Can't wait for Christmas, it's 12 days away and the party is 11!"

'Twelve Days! That means I have eleven days to get Ichigo a present!' Ryou turned to leave. "I'm going out." He said and left. Keiichiro knew what was going on. 'He's going to look for a present for Ichigo, I hope he gets one in time.'

That was chapter one! Okay, was it good? Bad? Okay? Please R&R!

Note: Flames will be used to warm up my room and roast marshmallows on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi! Just saying, I might not be able to update in a while, I have a BIG, BIG project to do on the Valley of the Kings (Egypt) and an I-search paper. Don't ask about any of it.

But of course, your reviews are just BEGGING me to write, so I will. I just had a GIANT thanksgiving feast, so I'm charged and ready to write.

Once again, I DO NOT own TMM, though I TOTALLY wished I did.

On With The Show!

(Narrator, lol)

We are here with our favorite rich girl as she scans shops for paint, ribbons, wreaths, and other decorations.

(End Narrator, lol)

"Hmm, forest green, aqua green? Eww! Pine green, that's okay. Light green, hmm, that's good. Now what shade of red?" She said to herself, walking along the shelves of stuff. She walked past crimson red, violet red, orange red, and MANY, MANY other shades of red.

"Well, let's see, this one is too dark, this one is too bright, this one doesn't go with this green, um, I can't find one." She continued scanning the shelves and shelves and shelves and shelves of red paint until she found one, really ruby Christmas red. (Sorry, couldn't think of a good name)

"Now, on to the BIG BANNERS! ((1))" Mint (duh is you haven't' figured it out yet) marched past 4 aisles to a place with GIGANTIC, GYNORMOUSLY HUGE banners with things like 'HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!' and 'MERRY CHRISTMAS!' and 'LOOK UP, IT'S A MISTLETOE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!' on them.

((1)) BIG BANNERS: She will end up dead if she gets BIG BANNERS, lol.

"Well, it can't be THAT big, Shirogane would KILL me, and Ichigo would too. –chuckles- They make such a cute couple. If only I could be with ((2)). –sigh-"

((2)) I haven't figured out who Mint is going to be with, I am thinking Kish cuz I want Masaya to end up in HELL, well accually, I want him in hell for being alive and for keeping Ichigo from Ryou/Kish.

At the Café

Ichigo was helping Keiichiro and (surprisingly) Zakuro with the guest list while Retasu, Pai, Tart, and Purin moved everything aside ready for Mint to come in with her "workers" and start decorating.

It was raining hard outside and Keiichiro was worried about Ryou. "I hope he's alright, it's been 2 hours since he went out and it's raining pretty badly." Just then, Ryou came running in, soaking wet and panting.

"OMG RYOU WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?" Ichigo (apparently) heard him come in and took a towel from the upstairs bathroom, draping it over him. "ARE YOU MAD? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She continued yelling at him.

"Just. Walking when. It started. Raining. Ran back." He panted, shivering, and then sneezed a big sneeze. "Are you alright?" Ichigo felt his forehead and turned into Nurse Ichigo Momomiya.

"You have a fever, come on mister, right to bed." She commanded him helping him up. Keiichiro walked over to help Ichigo support Ryou, who was a little weak, but strong enough to walk. He just wanted to lay his head on her shoulder, taking in her scent.

Together, they helped him up the stairs and into his room, and then into his bed. "Thanks." he managed to breath. Ichigo looked at him, worry and concern flashed across her face. "I'll go make some soup, that's what my mom always did." And with that, she left the room.

Keiichiro sighed, then looked at Ryou, who was sitting up. "What WERE you doing?" Ryou didn't even tried to lie, he knew that Keiichiro would know.

Flashback 

_Ryou's POV-ish, it's just normal POV with his thoughts and feelings_

_Ryou walked for a while and reached the mall, he found a few shops with cute things that Ichigo might like, like Ichigo Perfumes and things. But none of them were what he was looking for, nothing was special enough for that girl._

_After a while, it started to rain, so he started running back, in a few minutes, it started pouring, so he turned to Alto, who was faster, and changed back right before he got to the café._

_End Flashback_

"Oh, so, have you decided on what to give her?" "Not really, do you have any ideas?" "I can't really tell you what to do, just that it has to come from the heart, and you don't need to give her anything like perfume or jewelry, anything you think she would like would work." Ryou thought hard about that, it helped a bit. "Thanks, you're a life saver."

Just then, Ichigo came in with a hot bowl of soup and made Ryou cover himself up with the (1,000) extra blankets Keiichiro found. (lol)

"Eat, and rest." She instructed him and looked at the clock. "OMG! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR DINNER!" She jumped up and ran towards to door, turning around for a second. "You! Keep your fluids up and GET SOME REST!" She said, rushing out the door.

Keiichiro ran after her, since it was still raining, he had to drive her and the other girls (except for Zakuro who called a limo) home.

Once they left, Ryou drank some more of the soup and put it on his bed side table.

Interruption

Um, this is just a commercial break, except there isn't any commercials.

I have a few things to say before I forget:

#1) Um, I don't really remember if Ryou has a bed side table or not.

#2) I will go insane after Thanksgiving because of all my homework, so be warned.

#3) I NEED some ideas, I pretty much have the presents, just another part of the plot. Any suggestions? Um, I might even do a LettucexPai or TartxPurin moment if you want.

#4) I NEED help with couples. Please fill in the blank:

Pudding Tart as Mint . I need someone for Mint to be with it could be:

A) Masaya (only if LOTS of people want it)

B) Kish

C) an OC (but ONLY is you help me with the names)

Break Over

A.N.: Sorry, but I NEEDED to do that.

Um, that's all I can write, sorry about how short it is, but you ALL should know how hard it is to write LONG LONG LONG chappies, only VERY talented writers like Velf

(she's one of my favorite writers who wrote/ is writing that three part fanfic, Courage of the Spirit, Enchantment of the Heart, and Resilence of the Soul, I LOVE, L-O-V-E, those titles, note that the three fanfics are NOT mine and belong to Velf)

I REALLY NEED MORE IDEAS SO SEND THEM TO ME!

(SORRY ABOUT CAPS LOCK, I AM TOO LAZY TO CHANGE IT IN ANY WAY)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Okay, I'll update now 'cause I have a great idea thanks to Chibi Strawberry Neko

Btw, You know I don't own it, so just stop bothering me with it.

Okay, on with the story

Ichigo came over the next day, a tad earlier than Keiichiro and was EXCEPPTIONALLY thankful that she had the keys ((1)) to the place.

((1)) Notice I said key'S'

She actually arrived an hour early, it was only 7 AM (scary, eh?) and ran upstairs to find a sleeping Ryou. 'I can't believe I ran over here for nothing!' She thought, seeing that he was peacefully sleeping. Ichigo grabbed the chair at his desk and sat down beside the bed, watching Shirogane Ryou sleep.

After a while, Ichigo became bored (why wouldn't she?) and spotted the almost empty bowl of soup she had made the day before. She decided to make him breakfast and took the bowl downstairs.

Ichigo entered the kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator. Soda, no, cake, no, baking soda, no, ketchup, no, ahh, eggs. She took two out and a piece of bread, putting it into the toaster, Then, she started cooking the eggs. 'Sunny side up should do it.' She thought, pouring some orange juice into a cup. (I have NO, NO, and NO idea what they eat, so she made eggs and toast, lol)

Afterwards, she climbed the stairs slowly, careful not to trip on anything (invisible) and let the breakfast fall out of her hands.

Surprisingly, Ichigo managed to maneuver herself to Ryou's room (WOW! 0.0) She went in to find Ryou with his eyes wide open. He turned to the noise, confused. 'Who should be here now? Keiichiro usually doesn't come for 15 minutes or so.'

"Um, hi Ryou, I thought I'd surprise you with breakfast." "Well, you surprised me alright, I thought you didn't wake up until 8 or something." He chuckled at Ichigo. "Well mister I'm-sick-and-don't-even-care, I came here to take care of you since your sick, now EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!" She threw the plate in his lap and gave him a fork, which he picked up and started eating.

"Oh no! I forgot the orange juice!" The forgetful Ichigo rushed down the stairs, into the kitchen, picked up the orange juice, and rushed back. She came back into Ryou's room and put the orange juice down on his bed side table.

"Thanks" He managed to mutter in between bites. Ichigo smiled warmly and felt his forehead, then looked surprised. "Ryou! That fever got worse, I'll check." She went searching for a thermometer and returned with one, sticking it inside Ryou's mouth.

A few minutes later, Ichigo pulled it out. "Your temperature is 105 degrees!" "I DO feel kind of cold." Ryou informed her, putting the plate aside. "Okay, well since I don't know if you have any more blankets or anything, move over." Ichigo said as she took off her clothes so that she only had her bra and panties. Ryou looked pleased ((2)) yet confused, "Move over?" "Yes, I'm getting in to keep you warm, now MOVE OVER I'M FREEZING!."

((2)) Pleased, lol

"O-okay." He moved over towards the wall as Ichigo lifted the covers up and got in. "There, doesn't that feel better?" She snuggled up against him, half to keep him warm, half cause she wanted to.

A pair of arms wrapped around her, pulling her towards him. It was then that she realized that he was shirtless, and only wearing his boxers. Ichigo blushed a deep crimson, which Ryou notice immediately. "What, is my strawberry still uneasy about me shirtless?" Ichigo blushed harder. "Yes, I am, now, are you warm?" She said, feeling the red coming off her cheeks.

"Of course I am, now, are you?" He was a little worried, she was hardly wearing anything. "A little cold." She answered. "But it's okay." "No it isn't." He turned her around and pulled her into a hug like position. "Better?" He asked. Ichigo just nodded and gave him a quick, passionate kiss. Whispering. "Thank you."

Just then, Keiichiro burst in. "Ryou, are you feeling oka-?" He stopped to see Ichigo in Ryou's arms, and some of her clothes in a pile on the floor. "Oh my, I didn't mean to, I mean, I'm, oh, sorry, uh, I'll go now." And with that he left, all red, with Pudding standing right behind him, smiling.

"Ohh! Ichigo onee-chan was in bed with Shirogane onii-chan, na no da!" She shouted, running downstairs, giggling and singing. "Ichigo onee-chan was in bed with Shirogane onii-chan!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. She sat up and started yelling. "Pudding! It's not what you think, it's." Ryou cut her off with a kiss. "Shh, come on, get up, put on your clothes, and chase after her, yelling isn't going to help." Ichigo nodded, that made sense. She got out of bed and pulled her clothes on, then gave Ryou one last hug, and ran after Pudding, yelling. "Pudding, STOP, it wasn't what it looked like!"

When she got downstairs, Ichigo saw Mint, Retasu, Pudding, and Zakuro stared at her. "So, did you really DO IT?" Mint was the first to ask. Ichigo blushed a blush that was getting darker by the second. "No, I was. Just. Warming him. Up cause he's. Cold." _"Right, of COURSE you were._" Mint replied.

End

Okay, um, i have a few ideas, so here is some more.

Ichigo then used 5 minutes and explained to everyone why she was in Ryou's bed, leaving out the part that she took her clothes off and actually enjoyed it. "Okay, now, follow me!" Mint ordered, after Ichigo finished.

They group followed Mint to the limos ((3)) filled with decorations.

((3)) Mint REALLY needed the second limo.

"Ichigo, you take these cans of paint, Retasu, you take the rest of the green, and Kish, take the rest of the red." They three obeyed and grunted at the weight of the cans. 'How could one girl buy SO much for this place?' Raced through the minds of everyone.

The rest of the day was taken up to move everything into the cafe and to start painting.

At the end of the day, EVERYONE's back ached so much, no one could move, except for Ryou who was pretty much all better and Keiichiro, who was half helping and half taking care of Ryou. Retasu and Pudding went into Keiichiro's car as Mint and Zakuro rode away in their limos.

The three aliens teleported off to their space ship. Ichigo chose to stay to take care of Ryou, since he was still sick. She insisted that she wasn't tired.

Sorry, but that's all I can write, anyways, see you next time and um, hope you like the romance/fluff. AND PLEASE R&R!


	4. Christmas Party Part I

The Christmas Party Part I

Okay, to clear things up, let's just say that Masaya went to hell, Ryou and Ichigo went on a total of 02 dates, they are bf/gf it's just that no one knows, for um, 2 weeks. How about that?

There WILL be other couples. The Christmas Party is going to be other couples and revealing the couple Ichigo x Ryou.

I forgot about the ages:

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce: 18

Pudding: 16

Ryou, Zakuro: 19

Keiichiro: 22

Okay, I DID tweak the ages, but that's what it is.

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew and would like to thank everyone that reviewed.

It was the night of the party and everyone came over. Lots of friends, family, and the Mews of course. It was a slow dance and Mint was dancing with Kish. He was smiling thinking. _If I can't have my kenoko-chan, then I'll get the birdie._

Meanwhile, Pai was very red when he approached Lettuce. "Um, Lettuce, well, I was wondering. I've been studying earth dance for a while and I want to experiment it, so I was wondering if you want to, um, dance?"

Lettuce bit her lip to stop her from laughing and nodded, putting her hand on his shoulder and taking his other hand.

Meanwhile, Ryou and Ichigo were in the kitchen. They volunteered to help with the food. (Keiichiro gladly let them take his place, )

Let's see what Zakuro's doing. She's happens to be sitting at a table with a pen signing autographs for the people in line. She sighed, for ONE DAY, ONE DAY, she wished that NO ONE would come up to her and ask. "Are you Zakuro Fujiwara?" or "Can I have your autograph?"

Pudding and Tart were outside trying to catch fireflies. "Tar-tar! Help me!" Pudding said, chasing after a light that went on and off. "Okay, here you go." He said, holding out his hand, a firefly was crawling on it. "Thanks tar-tar!"

Lettuce and Pai danced happily until the song ended, that's when Sergio came and asked for a dance. Pai was angry. _Lettuce is MINE! Mine? She's not mine, and I have to be polite. _"Sure." He said, walking away.

The song ended and Mint and Kish parted. Kish headed off to see where Ichigo went. He knew she didn't love her, but that didn't stop him from following her. _Hmm, where did my little Kenoko-chan go?_

Mint was now dancing with Matt, a rich boy from America. "Hey Mint, do you, maybe, want to have lunch sometime?" "Hmm? Uh, sure!" They continued dancing for a few more songs.

Lettuce and Sergio parted, and Lettuce went to get something to eat, seeing a sugar cookie that looked weird, she took it. She knew from experience that Ichigo made delicious but freaky looking stuff. She took a bite, it was good, like always.

Zakuro's hand was getting sore. She had been at it for like 30 minutes, she needed a break. Suddenly, she heard something in front of her. "Alright, you guys come back in a little while, Miss Fujiwara needs a break." She smiled and looked up.

"Since when was I "Miss Fujiwara"?" She asked.

"Well, I can't really call you Zakuro in front of everyone here can I?" Keiichiro replied.

(Pause, pause, I think everyone died.)

"Thank you." Zakuro told him, putting the pen down.

"It's nothing, I just can't let a Mew break her hand." He said, walking away.

------- A Little Break --------

NekoGirl: It's time for a break, I need it.

Ichigo: Well, I'll help you by taking over!

NekoGirl: Thanks!

------- Ichigo's Writing --------

Okay, in the kitchen with my cute little Ryou, we were making more cookies and I found some stuff.

"Ichigo! Where did you find those bottles?" "In there." I pointed, I wanted a game of spin the bottle truth or dare.

"Can I?" I asked, pleading.

"No." He said, just like the 'no' he said to my requests for a raise, he gave in afterwards.

"Please, please, please?" I begged. I am so glad I have my cute little eyes that I KNOW he just CAN'T resist.

He sighed. YAY! And said. "Fine, but only if…" I really didn't want to know, so I pounced on him, pinning him down.

------- Break #2 -------

NekoGirl: I'm back, I hope she didn't mess it up…

Ichigo: -smiles and scratches her head-

NekoGirl: Sweatdrops.

------- End Break #2 -------

The music stopped and lots of people went, the Mews, Sergio, the Aliens, and Ryou and Keiichiro were left.

"Okay, spin the bottle and you can either make out with the person, for at least a minute, or give them the choices truth or dare. With the exception of Purin, truth you drink beer and dare you drink gin, sake, or vodka, your pick."

"I'll go first!" Mint announced, taking the bottle and giving it a spin.

_Round and round it goes, when it stops, nobody knows._

It pointed to Lettuce.

"Lettuce, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Pai a lap dance." (I'm so cruel!)

"O-okay." She did it, and Pai enjoyed it, but didn't let it show. Then she drank some gin.

Lettuce spinned the bottle.

_Round and round it goes, when it stops, nobody knows._

It landed on Zakuro.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmm, do you like the DNA of a lone wolf?"

"Yes, I enjoy having very fine tune senses." She then drank some beer.

She spinned the bottle.

_Round and round it goes, when it stops, nobody knows._

It landed on Ichigo.

"Since I have no intention of kissing you, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright, spin the bottle and whoever you land on you make out with, and this doesn't count as a turn. You also have to drink your vodka before."

She drank the vodka, feeling a little drunk, spinned and it landed on…

------- End -------

I know, I'm cruel, but I wonder who it'll be.

Hmm, I might just make it Kish, or worse.

Hehe, would you like to see jealous Ryou?

Review!


	5. Christmas Party Part II

The Christmas Party Part II

Yuki: Hi! I just changed my penname to SnowNekoGirl aka Yuki Shirogane. I think it's a cute name and it means Snow Platinum! I think there will be one more chapter and that's it. There WILL be a sequel and maybe a sequel to that too. Thakns to everyone that reveiwed! I luv you all! (Eww! Get that thought out of your head!)

Last Time 

Round and round it goes, when it stops, nobody knows.

_It landed on Ichigo._

"_Since I have no intention of kissing you, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare."_

"_Alright, spin the bottle and whoever you land on you make out with, and this doesn't count as a turn. You also have to drink your vodka before."_

She drank the vodka, feeling a little drunk, spinned and it landed on…

This Time

The bottle kept spinning and everyone stared at it. Kish, Sergio, Ryou, Keiichiro, Pai, Tart, Kish, Sergio, Ryou, Keiichiro, Pai, Tart, Kish, Sergio, Ryou, Keiichiro, Pai, Tart, Kish, Sergio, Ryou, Keiichiro, Pai, Tart, Kish, Sergio, Ryou, Keiichiro, Pai, Tart, Kish, Sergio, Ryou, Keiichiro, Pai, Tart, Kish!

It landed on Kish!

Ichigo, a little drunk, walked up to him and pushed her lips against his.

During this time, Ryou glared at Kish, fists clenched. 'Grrrr, I swear, I will KILL him if he tries ANYTHING with her!' If looks could kill, Kish would be K.O.d x∞ (if your computers won't let you read this, it says times infinity, you know the side-ways eight?)

Mint, was also glaring at them. 'Why am I feeling this? I suddenly want to pull Ichigo off and kiss Kish! What is WRONG with me!' She didn't notice she was glaring daggers at them, but them stopped as she looked at Ryou. She smirked. 'Someone's JEALOUS! This'll be fun!'

The minute was almost up and Ichigo put her hands on Kish's chest, ready to push him off, but to everyone else, it seemed like the kiss deepened. Ryou was ready to kill and Mint was fighting with herself about liking Kish and stuff.

Finally, the minute was over and Ichigo pushed him off, and went back to her seat beside Ryou. She spinned the bottle and it landed on…

RYOU!

Ichigo turned to face Ryou and instead of asking him "truth or dare?" she just kissed him fully on the lips, which Ryou happily responded to.

Everyone (even Keiichiro) stared at them as if they were nuts, and gasped when Ichigo wrapped her arm around his neck and put her hand in his hair as Ryou moved her on his land and pushed her towards him more.

Later…

"Okay, since they are still at it after…"

"Seven." Zakuro said, checking her watch.

"Seven minutes, who wants to take Shirogane's turn?"

"I will Mint-onee-chan, na no da!" Pudding said, spinning the bottle and giving Tart a peck on the cheek. (Let's just say everyone accepted that since they are still little. Not really, but whatever.)

Later…

Ichigo and Ryou finally stopped. (Let's just say they both had one too many shots of vodka and alcohol and stuff.)

It was Mint's turn and the bottle pointed to Ryou. "Okay, Shirogane, truth or dare?"

Ryou, without thinking, said truth.

Mint smiled, which made everyone feel uncomfortable. "Okay, what is going on between you and Ichigo? I mean, you've been WAY nicer to her this WHOLE week. You gave her that raise, let her take her break, and NOW! You two just kissed for…"

"Ten minutes."

"TEN MINUTES! And did you SEE how you looked when Ichigo did her dare?"

Ryou sighed, it was bound to get out. "We're, we're, we're…"

"Yes?"

"Weretogether." He said quickly.

"What?"

"WE ARE TOGETHER!" He repeated.

"OMG! How did you get together!"

"That's so cute!"

"When's the wedding!"

"You guys are finally together!"

"Can I be your bridesmaid?"

"How long?"

"How many dates?"

"Does he/she kiss good?"

"Did you DO IT the other day?"

And so on…

"Okay guys, time for a movie and then we'll go to sleep."

"Okay! The Ring it is!"

"NOO!" (That was Ichigo)

"Don't worry Ichigo, you have Shirogane to squeeze to death!" (That was Mint)

"Uh, let's just go to bed!" (Ryou)

"Yeah! I'm tired!" (Keiichiro + Ichigo + Zakuro)

After everyone got settled…

Ichigo was in Ryou's room, since she was going to sleep in his bed. "Well, that went okay." Ichigo finally broke the silence. "Yeah, I thought we would die!" "Hehe, well, I'm tired, I need the sleep, I'm so dizzy."

And with that the two fell into the bed and fell asleep.

In The OTHER room…

"KISH! GET YOUR DAMN PERVERTED SELF AWAY FROM ME!" Mint threw some pillows at Kish, but he kept flying towards her, with a seductive smile.

"Aww, you know you want to, just let me!" He snuck a kiss and went to sleep, with a shocked Mint.

(&#&$#&$#&$#$$)

How was that? Was that good? Was it bad? One more chapter to go!

Don't worry, I didn't forget the gifts, did you!

You did! Didn't you!

Well, just press that button.

It's calling for ya!


	6. Last Chappy

The Presents Of Christmas- Last Chapter

Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I have over 50 reviews! WOW! Well anyways, there is NO epilogue, but there IS a sequel. It's going to be part of my seasonal and holiday collection of fanfics! I'll be in NY Christmas Eve and Christmas, I'll show it now, sorry but I kinda rushed.

Okay, last chappy! Hope you liked reading!

Disclaimer to cover the whole story: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, I just luv writing fanfics!

It was Christmas morning and everyone was opening his or her present. Ichigo got many things, and found a card from Ryou saying.

_Meet me outside at ten o' clock, I'll give you your present there._

She smiled and looked at the clock, it was eight! What to do to kill two hours? She walked around the café, spying on people.

Number One, Kish and Mint

"Hey birdie, here." Kish shoved the badly wrapped present into Mint's hands. She looked at it, and started tearing off the wrapping paper.

Rip 

_Rip_

_Rip_

After several rips later, she opened the white cardboard box to find a beautiful silver turtle dove necklace with sapphires for the eyes and on the wings. There was also a new ballet dress. She gasped and almost dropped it, staring at the necklace in awe.

"Wow." She whispered and put it on. She then took the ballet dress out and admired it. (If you saw the anime episode where they introduce Sergio and she battles the crow kerima-anima, the part where she battles and goes into that ballet pose, then out of it with than swan dress, that's it.)

Mint threw herself onto Kish and gave him a kiss, right on the mouth. "That's my gift to you." She said.

Ichigo saw this and decided to give them some alone time, happy that Kish was okay with her and Ryou.

Number 2, Lettuce, Pai and Sergio!

"Hey Lettuce, I wanted to give this to you." Sergio said, handing Lettuce a present. Pai came along and shot Sergio a 'back-off-stupid-earth-dummy' look, but Sergio didn't notice. He was staring Lettuce.

Pai also handed Lettuce a present, blushing slightly. "Uh, thank you! It's very nice of you." Both of them smiled. "It's nothing Lettuce!" Then went back to glaring at each other, about to punch each other in the eye.

Lettuce was getting really worried, who's should she open first? Would it hurt the other's feelings? What should she do?

Ichigo was watching Lettuce as she looked from the one Pai gave and the one Sergio gave. She was getting nervous and the two guys were either staring at her, or glaring at each other.

Ichigo decided to help Lettuce out, and walked over to her. "Um, Lettuce, can you come over here for a sec, you can open those later." Lettuce breathed out a sigh and quickly followed Ichigo.

When they got far enough from the two boys/aliens, Lettuce spoke. "Thank you so much Ichigo, I didn't know which one to open, I mean, what if I hurt the other person's feelings? I didn't know what to do-" Ichigo cut her off.

"It's okay Lettuce, I know you get pressured, just calm down. It's kinda like picking between Masaya and Ryou, each one has pros and cons." Lettuce nodded, understanding. "Just forget about everyone and think, what do you FEEL is the right choice?" Ichigo finished.

"Arigatou Ichigo, I'll think about that." Lettuce said, walking off.

Number 3, Tart and Pudding

Tart and Pudding were outside, making what Pudding called "Snow Angels." When they made 10 and were covered in snow, Pudding pulled Tart over onto the swings. "Pudding will give Tar-tar his present now, na no da!"

She looked through the pockets of her orange/brown coat and pulled out a bag of candy. Then put it into Tart's hands. "Thanks Pudding, I guess, and here." He shyly gave Pudding something.

Ichigo decided to leave them alone and let them have their moment together.

Number 4, Keiichiro and Zakuro

(This moment has been taken out by a blushing Keiichiro.)

A/N: Sorry, but I didn't feel like writing that.

() Time Skip ()

Ichigo walked outside, fingers tapping the thing in her pocket. She looked at the road, waiting for Ryou. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her and her ears and tail popped out. "Eek!"

She turned and saw that it was Ryou and her tail went away, but her ears stayed. "It wasn't THAT scary Strawberry." He started scratching her behind the ears. Ichigo smiled, purring. Then she took out her present for Ryou. "Merry Christmas."

It was a cute Alto plushy with the green scarf and all. Then, Ichigo pulled out another plushy, this one of Neko Ichigo. Ryou smiled and took them. "They're cute."

He took out a black box, and opened it up for Ichigo to see, she gasped. It was a beautiful light pink chain, and there, right there, was Ichigo's Mew Pendant. "It's, it's, WONDERFUL!" She shouted, throwing herself on him. "Thank you!"

Ichigo's neck has been bare ever since that, break up with coughmasayacough. Ryou took it and put it on her neck, it took awhile to get it on since she had her coat on. "I have one more surprise." He told her and took her hand, leading her somewhere…

Hmm

I'm thinking

Maybe I'll be evil and leave it here

Or

Not

Just

Read

On

Kay?

Well

Guess

Now

Hurry

Up

5

4

3

2

1

Now

Read

They stopped at the skating rink, Ichigo gave Ryou a big hug. "I'm liking this already." She said, and followed him to rent skates.

After skating, they went into the forest and into a clearing.

"Merry Christmas, Vanilla."

"Merry Christmas, Strawberry."

And there, they stood, looking at the snow white world in front of them.

I'm SO SO SO SO sorry, but this is the official end of this story. The sequel will be for Valentine's Day and I have a question, when is St. White's Day?

The sequel will also be a crossover with Card Captor Sakura.


End file.
